Viol
Viol (ビオール) is the God of the Golden World. She is also the twin sister of Etihw. She serves as one of the antagonists of The Roleplay, and also as one of it's major characters. Appearance Viol's appearance is almost identical to her twin sister Etihw's during the Great War. Her clothing is monotone, with mostly white and gray. She wears a long dress, along with a long cape, with varying white hues, and decorated mostly with geometric diamond shapes. The diamonds that float around Viol are golden, with the diamonds to her right being damaged and cracked, representing her sadistic side. The diamonds to her left are undamaged, representing her kind and gentle side. Royal Adviser Kiiya floats to her right, who is also cracked, yet he is gray instead of gold and has a red light that comes from inside him. Royal Adviser Shiiya floats to her left, who is gray and has a blue light that comes from inside him. Viol wears four medallions, each with a different letter engraved onto it. She wears two rings on her left hand, one with a diamond and one with a sapphire, and one ring on her right hand with a ruby. Also like past Etihw, Viol's hair is black and flows down nearly to the floor. Her eyes are also gray, like her sisters. Viol wears a white and gold crown that tilts on the left side of her head. It is spiked, with a golden diamond in the middle. Personality Viol's personality can change drastically. She has a gentle, kind side represented by Royal Adviser Shiiya and the other diamonds to her left. When she is like this, she can be playful and friendly with others, especially with those close to her. When those close to her are hurt, she shows genuine care for them, trying her best to help them. She often appears to have a more joyful expression as well, seeming a lot happier than normal. This seems to be her least dominant side. Viol also has a more harsh, sadistic side represented by Royal Adviser Kiiya and the other diamonds to her right. When she is like this, she can be ruthless, often torturing others for her own amusement. She doesn't care for anyone in this state, and will see others being hurt as an opportunity for her to assault them. She often appears to have a serious expression, seeming a lot more aggravated than normal. This seems to be her most dominant side. However, Viol seems to have a balanced side, in which she is neither evil nor good. She is neutral, treating everyone as equals and taking everything a lot more seriously. She has a much wider range of expressions, acting like an actual normal person. However, she speaks with authority and a sense of urgency, acting more like an actual God than anything. This seems to be her most balanced side. When she changes from one personality to another, she appears to suffer from chest pains for a few seconds. Also when she changes, she begins to cry, seemingly talking about wanting to just be normal. This could imply that she has been so overwhelmed with hate, that the 'real' her is trapped away, and will not re-emerge without a lot of effort. After a few seconds, normally lasting nearly a minute, she will change into a new personality, and will act like nothing has happened. Background In the distant past, Viol was an angel, and was a subordinate of her twin sister Etihw. Viol fought by Etihw in the Great War, yet as the war came to an end, she felt that Kcalb should be killed, or sealed away forever, possibly because Viol may have been in love with Rigatona who died during the Great War. When Etihw made peace with Kcalb, eventually developing feelings for him, Viol believed her sister was weak, and no longer fit to be a God. Viol planned to overthrow Etihw to gain enough power to kill Kcalb herself, yet she wasn't strong enough to beat her sister. In the end, Etihw banished Viol to a different world, where Viol became a God, planning to get revenge on her sister ever since then. Appearances Major * Roleplay - ''Viol appears as one of the antagonists, and is one of the main causes of the war between Elux, Satanica and Reficul. After Sieg and Revin appear in Viol's world, she decides to keep them both as her subordinates, yet she sees Sieg as more of a 'pet' than anything. This leads to Satanica believing that Elux had kidnapped Sieg, which resulted in the war. Relationships 'The Gray Garden Cast' Etihw Etihw and Viol are twin sisters, whom have not seen each other since the Great War in the Gray Garden. Viol believed Kcalb should be killed, or sealed away forever, so when Etihw kept him alive, eventually developing feelings for him, Viol believed Etihw had grown weak as a God, and planned to overthrow her. However, Viol was unsuccessful, being banished to a different world, where she would become a God. Kcalb Kcalb and Viol fought in the Great War of the Gray Garden, however after the war, Viol believed Kcalb should be killed, and so she tried to overthrow Etihw, so that she could have the power to kill Kcalb herself. Unfortunately for Viol, her plan failed, and she was banished. Wodahs Wodahs was Viol's former fellow comrade of Etihw. Grora Grora was Viol's former fellow comrade of Etihw. Rigatona Rigatona was Viol's former fellow comrade of Etihw. Through dialogue with Sieg, it is heavily hinted that Viol was in love with Rigatona during the Great War. Ciel Ciel was Viol's former fellow comrade of Etihw. Sherbet Sherbet was Viol's former fellow comrade of Etihw. Yosaflame It is unknown what sort of relationship they had, but it is rather likely that they were enemies. Cranber It is unknown what sort of relationship they had, but it is rather likely that they were enemies. Lost It is unknown what sort of relationship they had, but it is rather likely that they were enemies. 'Other Characters''' Shiiya Shiiya is one of Viol's royal advisers. He is loyal to Viol, and advises her on what do to when she herself is uncertain. Kiiya Kiiya is one of Viol's royal advisers. He is loyal to Viol, and advises her on what do to when she herself is uncertain. Digo Digo is Viol's angel. They are with I-N a lot of the time, and when their names are put together it creates 'Indigo'. I-N I-N is Viol's angel. They are with Digo a lot of the time, and when their names are put together it creates 'Indigo'. Mag Mag is Viol's angel. Revin Revin, after going missing from the Gray Garden, ended up in Viol's world. After some time, for unknown reasons, Viol decided to throw out Revin, making her a fallen angel. However, after returning with Sieg, Viol decided to allow Revin one more chance at staying as one of her subordinates. Sieg Sieg is Viol's angel. After Sieg came to Viol's world with Revin, she was forced into becoming her subordinate and staying with her as a 'lover'. Sieg is a primary torture target for Viol, and is in a forced relationship with her. Overtime, Sieg has developed stockholm syndrome, and has fallen in love with Viol, yet she still tortures and rapes her. Although she loves and cares for her, Sieg is still scared of Viol and hates that she is in love with them. Once, when Sieg wasn't paying attention, she admitted to Viol that she loved her, which Viol took to happily. Since then, Viol has been pressuring her into the two of them getting married so that they would be with each other forever, much to Sieg's dismay. Gren Gren is one of the God's who was killed by Viol, and had his power stolen. His medallion is engraved グ. Scree Scree is one of the God's who was defeated by Viol, and had their power stolen. Unlike the other Gods defeated by Viol, Scree swore loyalty to Viol, and as a result they were spared, with a small fraction of their power left over. Their medallion is engraved ス. Kilore Kilore is one of the God's who was killed by Viol, and had her power stolen. Her medallion is engraved キ. Nilo Nilo is one of the God's who was killed by Viol, and had his power stolen. His medallion is engraved ネ. Reaf Reaf is one of the Devil's who was killed by Viol. He is represented by the ring with a diamond. Evol Evol is one of the Devil's who was killed by Viol. She is represented by the ring with a sapphire. Varg Varg is one of the Devil's who was killed by Viol. He is represented by the ring with a ruby. Trivia * Like her angels, her name seems to be related to the colour purple, and appears to be a shortened version of the colour 'Violet'. * She gained her crown when she became a God, however, overtime it seems to have lost most of it's power, and is now just a sign that she is the ruler of the world. * Each medallion she wears symbolises another God she has killed and stolen power from. Each medallion has the first letter of the God's name engraved on it. * Each ring she wears symbolises a Devil she has killed. Each ring has a jewel embedded into it to represent the world the Devil ruled over. * One God, Scree, was not killed by Viol, but was instead forced into swearing loyalty to her. However, because she still stole most of his power, she had a medallion created to symbolise Scree's inferiority to Viol. * She has two royal advisers that always float by her side. To her left is Shiiya, and to her right is Kiiya. * Shiiya and the diamonds to the left of Viol represent a more gentle, kinder side that is slowly fading from her, while Kiiya and the cracked diamonds to the right of Viol represent her more sadistic side that is a lot more present. * Viol stated that one of the reasons she enjoys having Sieg around is because he reminds her of Rigatona, from the Gray Garden. This implies Viol was once in love with Rigatona. * Viol's World, the Golden World, is named after it's brilliant sun. The rays of sunlight are a golden colour, and reflects a brilliant brightness upon the world during day time. Quotes Category:God Category:Viol's World Category:Female Category:Gods